


Не мир принёс я вам

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Комментарий: действие фанфика начинается в день расстрела Оскара Феншо. Ричард убегает в степь и видит там Башню. AU: Ричарду Окделлу 18 лет.ТЕКСТ НЕ БЫЛ ЗАКОНЧЕН





	

Глава I

1  
— ...На этом все, господа. Приятного вечера. Ричард, задержитесь.

Дик, вставший было вместе со всеми, замер. Страх, во время разговора притупившийся, вернулся и с удвоенной силой принялся терзать сердце. Ноги снова будто отнялись. Ричард беспомощно стоял и смотрел, как один за другим выходят из палатки Шеманталь, Бонифаций, Вейзель...

Конечно же, эр не мог забыть о выходке своего оруженосца. Даже странно, что он ничего не сказал при всех! Эмиль вышел последним; Дик поймал его темный, встревоженный взгляд и тяжело сглотнул. Полог опустился, и они остались вдвоем.

Ричард собрал в кулак все свое мужество и повернулся к Ворону.

— Эр Рокэ... — выдавил он, отчаянно глядя на Алву, — я нарушил присягу и готов понести наказание.

— Присягу?.. — спросил Ворон рассеянно. Он все еще сидел за столом. — А, это вы про вашу маленькую прогулку...

Алва смотрел куда-то сквозь Дика и задумчиво поигрывал серебряной рюмкой с остатками касеры. Блестели в свете масляной лампы кольца, и Дикон бессознательно прикипел взглядом к тому, черному, что Ворон вертел в пальцах, рассказывая о Гальтаре. Неужели оно оттуда?..

— Черная башня, черная башня... — не то пробормотал, не то промурлыкал Алва. — Знаете что, юноша, пожалуй, я действительно вас накажу. Вы ведь осведомлены, что у оруженосца есть обязанности? К примеру, чистить оружие своего господина, снимать с него сапоги, спать под дверью... Оружие я вам, естественно, не доверю. А вот все остальное...

Ричард задохнулся. Вот как. Значит, Алва все-таки решил унизить потомка Окделлов. Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от убийцы и выродка предателя!.. При воспоминании об Оскаре на глаза навернулись слезы. После залитой кровавым закатом степи и черной башни на горизонте все события отступили куда-то вдаль, сделались далеким прошлым, а ведь расстрел был только утром!.. Проклятая башня, проклятая степь, проклятый Алва!..

— Ого! Неужто при одной мысли о том, чтобы снять с меня сапоги, вы готовы удариться в слезы? — Ворон говорил удивленно, но на его лице цвела всепонимающая ухмылка. — Так уж и быть, можете не снимать. Но ночевать вы будете здесь. Или вы настолько соскучились по палатке порученцев и по Жилю Понси?

Лучше Жиль Понси, четыре Жиля Понси, чем один безжалостный мерзавец! Ярость тысячью закатных тварей драла изнутри, но Ричард молчал. Алва удовлетворенно усмехнулся.

— Вот и славно.

Присев на походную кровать, он принялся расстегивать рубашку; черный кэналлийский шелк крыльями мелькнул за спиной и упал. Лампа на столе потускнела, выбрасывая над фитильком маленькие чернильные пятна копоти. Слабый желтенький огонек, круг света, серые мотыльки... Ночная бабочка с опаленными крыльями — ломким лепестком на темном дереве.

— Вы так и будете там стоять?

Насмешливый голос вывел Ричарда из оцепенения. Юноша растерянно огляделся. Койка в палатке была только одна, и на ней сидел полуодетый Ворон.

— Но... Где я буду спать?

— Как это где? — Алва рассмеялся, и его смех бархатными угольками раскатился в полутьме. Крохотная пауза; Ричард почувствовал, как отливает от сердца кровь. Неужели Ворон хочет... чтобы он лег с ним?!

— Вы будете спать там, где и положено спать оруженосцу. А именно — на пороге.

И в Ричарда Окделла полетел видавший виды походный плащ.

 

2  
Башня вставала на горизонте, облитая алым пламенем плавящегося на вершине солнца. Башня манила, башня звала, и Ричард, словно на привязи, сделал шаг и еще один, и вот он уже стоит на пороге, касаясь ладонью прохладного камня, а в глубине проема клубится и переливается всеми оттенками черного изначальная тьма.

Вперед и вверх, триста девяносто девять ступеней, откуда он знает?! Там, наверху, его ждут. Надо спешить...

Каждый шаг — словно сквозь вязкий туман. Собрать все силы на преодоление, и еще одна ступенька пройдена. Тишина поет в темном провале — нет ни перил, ни ограждения, один неловкий шаг — и тебя подхватит и поглотит темнота. Вперед.

Мерная россыпь шагов, минуты скатываются вниз черными омертвелыми шарами, и с каждым — уходит, меркнет навсегда какое-то воспоминание. Пылинки в солнечном луче, старая часовня, прозрачные глаза матери... Ричарду становится страшно.

Он рвется изо всех сил, но тело не может противиться зову, как ни стонала и ни изворачивалась бы душа. Вперед, вперед, вперед... Опущенную бессильно руку вдруг сжимают жесткие пальцы.

Больно! Ледяная безжалостная ладонь стискивает изо всех сил, впивается в кожу тяжелыми кольцами, тянет — все ближе и ближе к чернеющему пролому, холод поднимается в сердце, разливается по венам, еще немного, еще один шаг — и ничего нельзя будет исправить, ничего нельзя будет изменить... Рывок, и нога не удерживается, соскальзывает в пропасть, и Ричард только успевает набрать воздуха в грудь для отчаянного крика — и просыпается.

Обессилевшая лампа чадит, вспыхивает, выхватывает из сумрака то стол, то стены палатки, то шпагу на полу, и Дикон, вне себя хватающий ртом воздух, успевает скорее почувствовать, чем заметить, как растворяется в темноте высокая равнодушная тень.

Эр?..

Фитиль вспыхивает в последний раз и гаснет, и Ричарда поглощает тьма.

 

3

Утро выдалось ясным и жарким. Командный состав по обыкновению собрался в палатке Первого маршала на завтрак.

Алва налил себе вина и обвел взглядом сотрапезников. Эмиль и Бонифаций последовательно уничтожали мясо, мирно переругиваясь, Шеманталь преданно смотрел Первому маршалу в рот, а вот Окделл был явно не в себе — сидел, уставясь в одну точку и опустив руки на колени. К еде он даже не прикоснулся.

Помнит ли он что-нибудь?

Он был в Башне. Его хриплые вскрики разбудили Рокэ перед рассветом; на небе горела одна-единственная злая звезда, лампа чадила, а Ричард метался на своем плаще, кусал губы и едва слышно — во сне наверняка оглушительно — стонал. Рокэ склонился над Окделлом и положил руку ему на плечо.

Башня рванулась вперед и накрыла, как куполом, тьмой. Она была рада его возвращению — Рокэ чувствовал эту радость всей поверхностью кожи; будто приняла в свои воды теплая спокойная река. Он поднял лицо к далекому своду и увидел, как Ричард, словно продавливаясь сквозь вязкий кисель, шагает вверх — ступенька за ступенькой, и как вся башня при этом резонирует от его ужаса, боли и сопротивления.

Взять мальчишку за руку и вытащить из кошмара оказалось легко, даже легче, чем он думал — ладонь сжала ледяные влажные пальцы, сверкнул, отражая невидимый свет, черный камень кольца, и все исчезло, остались только трепещущие тени под сводами палатки, да тяжелое дыхание Окделла.

Рокэ еще раз оглядел Ричарда — тот отмер, исподлобья ответил на взгляд. К еде он так и не прикоснулся; на сером лице не было ни кровинки.

— Господа, продолжайте без меня. У меня образовалось срочное дело, — Рокэ залпом допил вино и стремительно встал из-за стола. Эмиль, пытаясь прожевать кусок, посмотрел на него осуждающе, но сказать ничего не успел. Рокэ подхватил с подставки пару шпаг и приказал:

— Ричард, пойдемте со мной.

 

4  
Солнце палило уже вовсю, и Эмиль, от нечего делать последовавший за Рокэ и Окделлом, улегся в тени одинокого дерева и теперь с удовольствием разглядывал дерущихся. Хотя, по правде сказать, дракой это назвать было сложно — Алва яростно теснил мальчишку, воздух звенел от окриков и кэналлийских ругательств; Савиньяк, щурясь на солнце, беззастенчиво рассматривал Первого маршала — распахнутая реющая в движении блуза, волосы, бьющиеся на ветру, сильное гибкое тело... Ворон был хорош, очень хорош, а Эмиль любил жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, хоть и предпочитал женщин. Но женщин на марше не было и не предвиделось, поэтому оставалось только вздыхать, глядя на фехтующего Проэмперадора.

В какой-то момент он, похоже, задремал; ему приснилось, что Рокэ склоняется над ним и...

Эмиля привел в себя звон — Алва бросил клинок на землю и молча направился к Рассанне. Ричард стоял посреди поляны со шпагой в опущенной руке, стоял, пока Первый маршал не скрылся между камней. Потом мальчишка как-то неловко покачнулся и осел на землю.

Вот же щенячья гордость!

Эмиль ухмыльнулся и поднялся единым слитным движением. Рокэ обращается с оруженосцем едва ли внимательнее, чем с собакой. Интересно, они вообще хоть о чем-нибудь говорят? Хотя о чем говорить с юнцом тридцатишестилетнему маршалу... И все равно — Окделла было жалко.

— Ричард!

Вскочил, как ошпаренный. Когда Эмиль начинал службу, рядом хоть были ровесники, а что здесь? Жиль Понси? При воспоминании о подрубленных пнях генерал содрогнулся. Ричард стоял перед ним, растерянно хлопая глазами, весь мокрый и встрепанный. Здорово же его Рокэ загонял. А сам пошел купаться!

Губы сами собой растянулись в злорадной ухмылке.

— Самое время ополоснуться, вы не находите? — светским тоном осведомился Эмиль, а затем ухватил Окделла за локоть и потянул за собой.

Тропинка попетляла кругами, пыльные желтые камни расступились, и в просвете между ними блеснула вода. Эту тихую заводь адуаны негласно предоставили Первому маршалу — от большого уважения, по-видимому; сами они купались ниже. Травянистый берег обрывался тонкой полоской песчаного пляжа; под валуном валялась одежда Рокэ. Самого его не было видно — похоже, снова уплыл куда-то на середину реки. Кэналлиец!

Эмиль выпустил локоть Ричарда и принялся на ходу раздеваться. Полетели в траву сброшенные сапоги, следом за ними — мундир и рубаха, шпага и пистолеты. Штаны Савиньяк стянул одним многоопытным движением и с наслаждением вломился в прохладную мутноватую воду.

Река обняла тело тысячью нежных ладоней. Эмиль нырнул; когда он вынырнул, Ричард все еще жался на берегу. Раздеться он, похоже, даже не пытался.

Савиньяк досадливо поморщился.

— Ричард! Иди сюда!

Окделл нерешительно взялся пальцами за верхнюю застежку колета, расстегнул ее и снова замер. Эмиль вздохнул и двинулся обратно к берегу. Похоже, Рокэ все-таки загонял мальчика до полной потери всякого соображения. Когда воды Савиньяку стало по колено, Ричард как-то испуганно дернулся и потупился. Создатель, да он что, стесняется?!

Эмиль рассмеялся.

— Дикон! А ну снимай свои тряпки и немедленно сюда!

Ричард обреченно стянул колет. Сбросил сапоги, растерянно взялся за блузу. Терпение Эмиля лопнуло. В один прыжок оказавшись рядом с Окделлом, он сдернул с него рубаху.

— Штаны снимете сами, или вас, как даму, раздеть?

Дик вспыхнул и неловко выпутался из оставшихся тряпок, а затем быстро шагнул в реку. Эмиль посмотрел ему вслед — еще мальчишка, но уже видно, что вырастет красивым мужчиной... Взгляд скользнул дальше по водной глади и уперся прямо в грудь Первому маршалу.

— Генерал Савиньяк. Раздеваете моего оруженосца? Ну-ну.

Рокэ Алва ухмылялся.

 

5  
Больше всего Ричарду хотелось нырнуть и никогда уже не выныривать. Странный ночной кошмар, изматывающая тренировка, налетевший, словно шторм, Эмиль... И эта нелепая ситуация! Дикон окунулся по самый нос и хмуро посмотрел на Савиньяка.

Эмиль улыбался так, будто только что получил орден. Он был полностью обнажен и очень красив; Ричарду очень хотелось бы выглядеть так же, тогда б Катари... Генерал от кавалерии самым развязным образом потянулся, разбежался и без единого всплеска вошел в воду. Дикон проводил его взглядом. В Надоре, конечно, была река, но...

— Ричард, что вы там встали? Вас за ноги держит найери? — Ворон откровенно забавлялся происходящим.

— Дикон! — Эмиль махал ему рукой где-то в сотне бье от берега. Течение пыталось снести кавалериста, но этой ли реке управиться с таким великолепным наездником?

— Юноша, вы не умеете плавать? — жалостливо спросил Алва и направился к Ричарду.

Дик попятился. Слабая надежда на то, что Ворон не станет мараться, иссякла, как только маршал оказался в двух шагах.

— Ну-ка ложитесь на воду. Ложитесь, я сказал!

Сильная рука перехватила поперек живота, оторвались от дна ноги. Ричард хлебнул воды и забился, пытаясь одновременно отстраниться и не утонуть. Рокэ нахмурился.

— Дышите ровно. Руки в стороны... Гребите! От себя, сильнее!

Ричард в отчаянии подчинился. Что угодно, только бы оказаться как можно дальше от Первого маршала! Рука Ворона от лихорадочного движения соскользнула, Дикон испуганно ахнул и тут же захлебнулся; Алва схватил его за локоть и поставил на ноги.

— Ричард, либо вы не дергаетесь и выполняете мои указания, либо плавать вас будет учить кто-то другой.

Дикон, тяжело хватая ртом воздух, отступил.

— Благодарю вас, монсеньор. Не стоит.

Ворон равнодушно пожал плечами и отвернулся. Дик, оскальзываясь на глинистом дне, направился к берегу. Уже одетый, стоя на тропинке, он, не выдержав, оглянулся; Эмиль и Рокэ стояли по пояс в воде и весело над чем-то смеялись.

Вечер подкрался незаметно. В лагере ждали возвращения Клауса, и дел не было решительно никаких; поэтому Дикон просидел полдня в прибрежных валунах, бросая в воду мелкие камни. Привиделся ли ему ночью Ворон, или Алва действительно его разбудил? И если так, то неужели он кричал? Последний камень выскользнул из ладони и шлепнулся на мокрый песок. Ворона нужно было ненавидеть, но мутный поток событий последних дней вымыл из души все чувства, оставив лишь усталость и непонимание. Зачем Алва приказал расстрелять Оскара? Чего он вообще хочет добиться этим самоубийственным маршем?

А ведь еще Савиньяк...

Прошлым вечером Ричарду показалось, что кавалерист готов его убить, а если и не убить, то хорошенько отделать. Но он пошел с ним к Алве, и этот его взгляд перед уходом, и внезапное появление после тренировки... Дик вздохнул и поднялся.

Ночь в Сагранне налетала мгновенно. Кровавое солнце истаивало в далеких холмах, и на равнину обрушивалась тьма; бархатным куполом раскрывалось над головой усыпанное звездами небо. Ричард вышел к палатке порученцев; внутри уже спали, бормотал что-то неразборчиво-ритмичное Жиль Понси. Еще позавчера можно было бы не ложиться, а пойти к Оскару, посидеть у него в палатке, поговорить... Ничего этого больше нет.

Ричард снова откинул полог и вышел. Блестели, золотились во тьме костры; откуда-то издалека доносились взрывы грубого адуанского хохота. Интересно, Ворон сейчас пьет с Бонифацием? Сказать по чести, после речного приключения проверять не хотелось.

Ричард двинулся наугад к ближайшему костру. Через несколько шагов в отблесках огня мелькнуло серьезное лицо Вейзеля, раздался веселый голос Савиньяка. Дик хотел было отступить назад в темноту, но его заметили.

— Не спится, Дикон? — Савиньяк дружески улыбнулся и похлопал ладонью по плащу рядом с собой.

Ричард секунду помялся и сел.

 

Глава II

1  
Полковник Коннер вернулся спустя три дня. Махнул рукой своим людям, подмигнул Дику и исчез в маршальской палатке.

— Эр Савиньяк, как вы думаете, что теперь? — обеспокоенно спросил Дикон у напряженного и веселого Эмиля. Генерал пожал плечами, не спуская хищного взгляда с палатки. Ричард посмотрел на задернутый полог, а потом перевел взгляд дальше, на степь. В тот вечер, после унизительной сцены у реки, он довольно долго просидел у костра с Савиньяком и Вейзелем; генералы молчали, и Дикон, поначалу ежившийся от вопиющего нарушения субординации, постепенно расслабился и даже принял фляжку, которую рассеянно передал ему Эмиль. Во фляжке было густое и очень сладкое вино. А наутро генерал от кавалерии вломился в палатку оруженосцев, до полусмерти смутив стоящего одной ногой в панталонах Понси, и, не слушая растерянных вопросов Ричарда, выволок его наружу — Эмиль желал прогуляться вокруг лагеря, пока не стало жарко, и заодно посмотреть, хорошо ли Окделл держится в седле.

Они ехали по залитой солнцем степи, в утреннем парящем мареве. Воздух звенел от жара, стрекотали кузнечики; Эмиль щурился на горизонт, а Дикону было неловко. Повязанный на кэналлийский манер платок норовил сползти на глаза, Сона игриво косила на золотистого генеральского мориска. Они уже успели проехаться наперегонки, потом Савиньяк заставил Ричарда перепрыгнуть через несколько валунов и взять с наскоку ручей; в целом, генерал от кавалерии остался доволен, хотя и посетовал, что Ричард, по-видимому, мало уделяет внимания верховым тренировкам.

Теперь же они просто неторопливо ехали бок о бок; пылала полуденным жаром степь. Эмиль, уже без мундира, дернул ворот, распахивая рубаху. Ричард повел плечами, подумывая, не снять ли тоже колет, но отчего-то не решился. Эмиль покосился на него с усмешкой.

— Ты упрям, как наш младшенький. Снимай!

Дик вспомнил Арно и улыбнулся. Савиньяк ответил на улыбку, пустил коня шагом и принялся рассказывать о братьях, о Лаик, о Сэ... Ричард быстро увлекся; то, что он учился в Жеребячьем загоне вместе с братом Эмиля, давало ощущение странной причастности. Дик рассказал Эмилю все, что смог вспомнить о Лаик и об Арно. Разговор плавно перетек на выходки Сузы-Музы и выпускной бой; затем — на текущую кампанию. Неожиданно для себя самого Дикон вывалил на Эмиля все волнующие его вопросы: и о том, что затевает Ворон, и об Адгемаре, и о Сагранне... Единственное, о чем он так и не решился спросить — почему Савиньяки, Люди Чести, так и не примкнули к восстанию, почему остались верны Олларам...

За разговором они вернулись в лагерь, и следующие два дня прошли в относительном спокойствии. Рокэ больше не пытался гонять оруженосца, а скучающий Эмиль то и дело оказывался рядом и отвлекал от мыслей об Оскаре то тем, то другим. Ричард и сам не заметил, как события недавнего времени плавно перешли в категорию прошлого, неприятного, но уже не давящего на сердце большим валуном.

И вот теперь, похоже, этому спокойствию пришел конец. Ричард глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять отчего-то пустившееся вскачь сердце, и снова обернулся к Эмилю, но Савиньяк не заметил. Он весь подался вперед, словно что-то услышал, и точно — из маршальской палатки выскочил Жиль Понси, на секунду замер, и уже ровным, медленным, полным чувства собственного достоинства шагом направился к ним. Эмиль скрипнул зубами.

— К господину Первому маршалу. — Жиль по своему обыкновению застыл в двух шагах, повернувшись в презрительные пол-оборота; однако ждать, пока с ним заговорят, он больше не ждал — видимо, сказалось внушение, которое Эмиль сделал ему недавно при помощи пистолета и пары-тройки крепких ругательств.

Дик посмотрел вслед Савиньяку, потом проводил взглядом вынырнувшего откуда-то Вейзеля. Ворон явно собирал совет; какая же жалость, что сейчас не его очередь дежурить при маршале!

Впрочем, долго томиться в безвестии не пришлось. Ричард неприкаянно прослонялся по стоянке едва ли с четверть часа, а потом ноги снова вынесли его к маршальской палатке, и оттуда как раз выходил Эмиль.

— Выдвигаемся завтра! — улыбнулся Савиньяк в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. — Вы с Рокэ — к Полваре, мы с Вейзелем и Дьегарроном — на Вентозку.

Ричард разочарованно вздохнул. Сказать по чести, он предпочел бы поехать с Эмилем, но если Первый маршал хочет взять его с собой...

Ворон был легок на помине. Выйдя из палатки, он изящно потянулся; блеснула улыбка на хищном лице. Алва был чем-то доволен, очень доволен.

— Юноша, готовьтесь. Завтра я подниму вас до зари.

Эмиль весело подмигнул Ричарду и умчался — видимо, поднимать своих. Дикон вздохнул и поплелся в палатку порученцев. Вещи все-таки стоило собрать.

 

2  
Эмиль Савиньяк глотнул вина и снова уставился на огонь. Мальчишка последние три дня являлся к костру каждый вечер; придет и на этот раз. Ну разве что Рокэ надумает его чем-то занять, но это вряд ли. У Первого маршала для оруженосца нет никаких дел... Первому маршалу до оруженосца в принципе нет никакого дела.

Окделл был симпатичен Эмилю; и его было немножко жалко — мало того, что сын мятежника, так еще и вляпался в службу у Рокэ! Эмиль, даром что считал себя другом Первого маршала, прекрасно понимал — в качестве эра Алва должен быть невыносим. Вот мог бы уделять мальчишке хоть немного времени — глядишь, и из Окделла вышел бы толк...

Странная смесь враждебности и обожания, которую Ричард питал к своему эру, была вполне понятна Эмилю. Вбитое суровой матушкой воспитание человека Чести — и яркое мальчишеское восхищение блистательным Первым маршалом. Так просто и так гремуче... И все же, Окделлу уже стоило бы выбрать что-то одно. Но Рокэ ему в этом, конечно же, не помощник...

Над ухом раздалось смущенное покашливание. Эмиль вынырнул из своих мыслей и с улыбкой обернулся. Что ж, раз Рокэ не хочет заняться своим оруженосцем, роль старшего брата сыграет Эмиль. В конце концов, где-то на западной границе сейчас точно так же служит мелкий Арно; Энтони — хороший и прямой человек, братцу повезло с эром больше, чем Ричарду.

Ричард в ответ на кивок осторожно примостился рядом и молча уставился в огонь. Однако этого молчания хватило ненадолго.

— Эр Савиньяк, — Дик повернулся к Эмилю и несколько напряженно спросил: — Как вы думаете, что затеял эр Рокэ?

— Не знаю, и тебе не советую голову ломать, — усмехнулся Эмиль. — И пожалуйста, зови меня по имени. А то я начинаю чувствовать себя старым. Старый подрубленный пень!

Ричард, мешая улыбку с возмущением, посмотрел на кавалериста в упор.

— Вовсе вы не старый!.. Эр Эмиль.

Савиньяк картинно схватился за пистолет.

— Жаль, что я не могу, как Рокэ, заставить тебя сменить это жуткое обращение на «монсеньор». Но я всегда могу тебя застрелить!

Ричард в притворном испуге отпрянул, и Эмиль, смеясь, притянул его к себе. Дик длинно вздохнул и неловко прильнул к Савиньяку — боком, едва-едва, будто боясь слишком сильно налечь, боясь, что посмеются, что оттолкнут. Эмиль неслышно вздохнул и сгреб Дикона в охапку. Совсем как Арно, такой же тощий, нескладный, задиристый... Объяснить бы ему, что вся эта их затея с «великой Талигойей» — великая чушь; что Рокэ не так уж плох, что Сильвестр держит страну в надежных руках... Но как объяснишь такому.

Лезть к людям с непрошенными советами Эмиль Савиньяк не умел и не хотел. Поэтому он просто обнял Окделла покрепче и уставился на огонь.

 

3  
Впервые башня явилась ему в ночь смерти отца. То есть, это уже потом стало известно, что именно в этих ненастных сумерках соберано Алваро начал свой путь в Рассвет; а в тот вечер Рокэ просто был пьян, очень пьян. Что именно дернуло его запереться и напиться в эту ночь, он не знал и не хотел знать. Что-то звенело, натягивалось в груди, пело тонкой струной, и этот звук отчаянно хотелось заглушить.

У него была гитара, вино и заряженный пистолет, и поэтому когда башня в первый раз проступила на фоне обшитой темным деревом стены, Рокэ просто продырявил ее пулей. Картинка подернулась рябью, но не пропала, а словно выдвинулась из плоскости, обретая цвет и объем; тяжело запахло прибитыми ветром степными травами.

На выстрел откликнулись — в коридоре загрохотало, и кто-то заколотил в филенку.

— Рокэ, что у вас там? Вы в порядке?

Борясь с накатившим головокружением, Алва запустил бутылкой в дверь. Гитару лучше было отложить, что он и сделал, едва не выронив хрупкий инструмент. Пальцы легли на веки привычным успокаивающим жестом.

И сразу же захлестнула тьма. В ее багровых переливах Рокэ увидел далекую темную башню. С каждым вдохом она рывками приближалась, и спустя несколько секунд он уже мог разглядеть резные узоры над темнеющим провалом входа, тоненькие стыки меж черных камней... Башня устремлялась ввысь и звучала, и именно этот глубокий резонирующий звон Алва слышал весь вечер в своей груди. Звук въедался в кровь, бродил по венам, и в какое-то мгновение Рокэ показалось, что башня — это он, что он — Башня, от века ждущая... чего?!

Видение мигнуло и пропало. Алва отнял руки от лица и, покачнувшись, встал. Звякнула гитара; Рокэ сделал два заплетающихся шага, и кровать ринулась ему навстречу долгожданным небытием.

 

4  
Прощание вышло скомканным — Эмиль, весело улыбнувшись, взъерошил Дикону вихры и махнул рукой Ворону. Рокэ коротко кивнул и тронул коня. Пришлось и самому спешно взбираться на Сону и догонять.

Дорога между отвесных белых скал петляла, слепила солнцем. Ричард перехватил поводья одной рукой и поднес ладонь ко лбу. Сквозь ажурную тень от пальцев он мог разглядеть стройный силуэт Первого маршала, темные коренастые фигуры адуанов-проводников; все остальное пожирал безжалостный полдень.

Дик отнял ладонь от лица и тут же прищурился. Солнце пекло неимоверно; Дикон рассеянно потрогал собственную раскаленную макушку в кэналлийском платке и скривился. Как бы не заработать удар...

Свалиться подобно томной фрейлине под копыта собственному коню Окделлу совершенно не улыбалось. Он поплотнее выбрал поводья и постарался смотреть только на покачивающуюся лошадиную холку.

Мерный конский шаг убаюкивал; спустя какое-то время Дикон принялся клевать носом. Сквозь звенящий полуденный зной проступало то лицо Катари, то шевелящиеся губы эра Августа, то синие пронзительные глаза...

От резкого свиста Дикон действительно чуть было не свалился с коня. Белые скалы расступились и помельчали; в одной из получившихся таким образом природных ниш адуаны сейчас устраивались на привал.

Сона оказалась умнее своего хозяина и остановилась сама. Дик провел ладонью по лбу и неловко слез с кобылы. Земля неприятно колыхалась перед глазами, странно мерцал свет; похоже, он все-таки перегрелся...

— Что с вами, юноша? — Дик тяжело сглотнул и обернулся на голос. Перед глазами, закрывая насмешливое лицо Первого маршала, поползли радужные круги. Воздух вдруг стал совсем бесплотным, а земля ушла из-под ног; последним, что увидел Ричард, был черный поблескивающий камень маршальского кольца.

 

5  
В себя Дикона привело что-то холодное, опустившееся на лоб. Он судорожно заморгал и попытался было подняться, но чья-то рука уперлась в грудь и толкнула обратно.

— Лежи. Голову запрокинь.

Чужие ловкие пальцы просунулись под затылок, надавили, заставляя откинуться назад; Ричард подчинился. Судя по всему, он лежал на чьих-то коленях. Нос саднил, будто разбитый; кружились перед глазами яркие блестящие точки. Ладонь на загривке едва заметно успокаивающе погладила; Ричард вздохнул и расслабился. Солнце пробивалось сквозь веки и мокрую ткань оранжевым, нестрашным огнем; лежать было приятно, едва слышно пахло кэналлийскими благовониями и разогретой пылью.

Кэналлийскими благовониями?!

Ричард дернулся; свалился с глаз влажный платок. На сей раз Алва не стал укладывать Дика обратно; коротко взглянув на оруженосца, он легко поднялся с колен. Окделлу отчего-то сделалось стыдно.

— Эр Рокэ... — голова уже почти не кружилась, но слов все равно не нашлось.

— Похоже, ваша северная порода не выдерживает здешнего солнца. Впрочем, уже к вечеру мы будем на месте. А сейчас извольте лежать.

Клаус с плащом наготове шагнул поближе к белой скале. Ричард кивком поблагодарил и сел, прислонясь спиной к разогретому камню. Голова ныла, на губах стыл какой-то неприятный железный привкус. У него шла носом кровь?

Ричард осторожно прикоснулся к лицу и проводил взглядом Рокэ, присоединившегося к группе адуанов. Вид Первого маршала отчего-то вызвал досаду; Дик передернул плечами и прикрыл глаза. Солнце преодолело зенит, и теперь медленно опускалось к горизонту, постепенно меняя слепящий белый свет на более мягкий желтый. Одуряюще пахли лезущие из трещин в камне белые цветы. Вечером они будут на месте, сказал Ворон, но что это за место? Особого вдохновения при мысли о бакранских деревнях Ричард не испытывал; хотя, возможно, там найдется прохладная вода?

Дикон снова коснулся саднящего носа и поморщился. Камни под затылком отнюдь не были подушкой; Ричарду казалось, что они только усиливают боль, но остраниться не было сил. О том, как приятно лежалось на теплых коленях, и как мягко поддерживала затылок чужая рука, он предпочел просто не вспоминать.

 

Глава III

1  
На место прибыли к вечеру; Дик, которого все еще одолевала слабость, с одинаковым отвращением посмотрел и на козлов, и на бакранов. Что Ворону понадобилось в этом Создателем забытом селении? Ответов не находилось, а унижаться и спрашивать Ричард не стал.

После чудовищного ужина, когда старшие женщины зачем-то привели к ним девицу, Дик, разглядывая ее странное, но миловидное лицо, подумал, что не все в этом бакранском свинарнике такое уж и противное. Но едва до него дошло, что предлагают его эру...

...На земляной крыше было свежо, прохладно и даже не слишком жестко, но Ричард не мог уснуть. Против всякой его на то воли думалось о том, что происходит сейчас там, внизу. Его эр и эта женщина... Делают сейчас такие же постыдные вещи, какие произошли с ним, с Диком, в будуаре у Марианны...

Ричард представил себе Алву в одной только короткой рубашке; пляшущие в свете костра тени не скрывают возбужденного мужского естества... Дик в ужасе зажмурился и еле удержался от того, чтобы не помотать головой, но упорные мысли уходить не желали. Вот Ворон нависает над девушкой, ложится между ее стройных бедер... И... Ричард скрипнул зубами, почувствовав, как становится тесно в штанах.

С Марианной это было так нежно, так горячо, так сладко... Дик снова зажмурился и, проклиная себя, забрался ладонью под пояс штанов. Оранжевое полуснятое платье, белые плечи в пене кружев — совсем как у Катари... Катари... Неужели Ворон делал с ней то, что делает сейчас с бакранкой, и что сам Дикон делал с Марианной? И она так же запрокидывала головку, кусая губы, и едва слышно просила: «Еще»?..

Дик побледнел. Ему представились руки маршала, сжимающие тонкую талию, и сам Рокэ — неожиданно шалый, далекий от своей обычной равнодушной холодности; Рокэ со странной, полубезумной улыбкой на красивом лице... Ричард невольно вообразил, как Ворон, завершая любовь, запрокидывает голову, закрыв глаза, закусив тонкую губу... И сладко, ошалело излился сам.

Спустя пару секунд он отнял влажную ладонь и замер, успокаивая дыхание. Осторожно посмотрел направо, налево — вокруг не было никого. Краснея и изо всех сил стараясь не шевелиться, Дик вытер ладонь о шкуры и прикрыл глаза.

2  
Снилось что-то невразумительное — чья-то близость, оранжевая ткань, шорох шелков, запахи благовоний... Потом кто-то появился рядом, и Дику чудилось, что это Алва, что он пришел на крышу и прилег на плащ... Воспоминание о теплых руках из сна тянуло за сердце в мучительной полудреме; Ричард, скрывая сам от себя, что делает, полуосознанно перекатился поближе; бок ощутил чужое тепло.

«Спит?..» — туманно подумал Дикон, сам не в силах заставить себя разомкнуть глаза; волны сна наплывали, несли куда-то, и так просто было подтянуться еще поближе; прижаться, закидывая руку на плечо... Дик умостил голову на чем-то мягком, вздохнул, блаженствуя в тепле, и провалился в сон.

 

Утро поприветствовало Ричарда сыростью и первыми слепяще-белыми лучами рассвета, вырывающимися из-за гор. На крыше лежала роса. Плотный плащ, в который Дик за ночь умудрился завернуться в три слоя, сделался тяжелым и влажным; лежал же Ричард почему-то еще на одном.

Алва появился, как всегда, неожиданно.

— Вставайте, юноша, времени разлеживаться нет, — сказал он, бесцеремонно выдергивая из-под Окделла плащ. Ричард, пытаясь вскочить, запутался в слоях своего собственного и едва удержался на ногах. Алва молча ухватил его за плечо.

— Идите вниз завтракайте. Ваши вещи соберут. Да, и выпейте вина — судя по всему, ночной горный холод вам тоже противопоказан.

Дик, ничего не поняв, решил не спорить.

Завтрак ждал его на грубо сколоченном столе — в мисках, прикрытых отрезами ткани, обнаружился хлеб и сыр. Дик посмотрел на неаппетитную белую массу и тем не менее услышал урчание собственного желудка. Откуда-то появилась одна из давешних женщин, в руках у нее был кувшин. Дикон вдруг вспомнил и похолодел. Он вчера, там, на крыше, представлял себе... всякие вещи и... Ричард покраснел, чувствуя, как на глазах аж выступают слезы. Женщина, поцокав языком, что-то сказала, а затем скрылась в хижине, чтобы через минуту появиться снова с глиняной кружкой в руках. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, Ричард глотнул.

По телу будто прокатился жидкий огонь. Дик поперхнулся, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя в пойло; женщина, мягко улыбаясь, похлопала его по плечу и ушла.

— От телесной лихорадки и грудной боли, — прокомментировал непонятно откуда взявшийся парень, которого «генерал» Коннер определил себе в адъютанты. Дик в ужасе закрыл глаза и отставил кружку. Заржал во дворе Моро.

Ричард торопливо отщипнул хлеба и сыра и выскочил наружу.

3  
Гальтара встретила его песком — песок, казалось, был повсюду. Песок тек по растрескавшимся каменным плитам, словно какая-то неведомая и нереальная пустыня поглощала опустевший город, пустыня — и тишина. Ни звука...

Рокэ прошел через Северные ворота пешком, и ему не встретилось ни зверя, ни птицы. Только легкая дымка, едва слышный свист ветра и песок. Отряд кэналлийцев остался за стенами — они были против, но он знал, что так правильно. Он должен идти один...

Четыре черные башни в четырех сторонах; три — разрушены, и только осеннее солнце ласкает блестящие камни. Но одна — все еще впереди, манит сквозь прохладное марево. Медленно, подойди...

Сколько Рокэ ни пытался потом вспомнить, что произошло с ним на развалинах Гальтары, все было тщетно. Он очнулся уже за стенами; воздух вокруг звенел, словно смеялся, и в стиснутом кулаке маркиз Алвасете ощутил что-то холодное и острое. Черный камень — как две капли воды похожий на те, из которых были сложены башни. Камень, который потом оправили в кольцо.

Бесконечные ступени, далекие голоса, сменяющие друг друга смутные картинки — вот и все, что удержала память. Так похоже на странный сон Окделла, не так ли? Рокэ оглянулся — Ричард бледной тенью вяло покачивался в седле. Ворон придержал Моро.

— Юноша, вам не пошла на пользу бакранская пища?

Ричард поднял мученический взгляд, и Алва на секунду даже пожалел мальчишку. Будем честными, эти ягнячьи глаза кого угодно сведут с ума. Так что сменим тему...

— Что вам сегодня снилось?

Окделл дернулся, вспыхивая. Ну-ну, мальчик, вот что делает эсператистское воспитание, стесняешься простейших ночных фантазий. Или вспомнил, как доверчиво и тихо перекатился во сне, забился под бок в попытке согреться? Нет, это не то, о чем Окделлу стоило бы вспоминать...

— Вы больше не видели Башню? — скучающим тоном уточнил Рокэ.

— Н-нет... Кажется, нет, монсеньор.

Рокэ кивнул и выслал Моро вперед. До бакранской столицы оставалось несколько часов пути.

4  
Первое, что сделал Эмиль в Вентозке — естественно, после того, как убедился, что армия устроена, и все ждет только прибытия Проэмперадора — познакомился с хорошенькой, хоть и довольно зрелой (ей было под тридцать) женой местного губернатора. И не прогадал.

Эмиль улыбнулся и погладил шелковую спину лежащей рядом женщины. Мари сладко мурлыкнула. В наступающих на городок сумерках было слышно, как лошади у коновязи позвякивают сбруей, а где-то далеко, там, где спрятался кабак с говорящим названием «Пьяный лис», смеются и орут друг на друга не вполне трезвыми голосами то ли стрелки Дьегаррона, то ли его собственные кавалеристы.

— Ми-л-ле, — позвала Мари, словно перекатила имя по языку. Савиньяк склонился к ней, целуя нежную кожу за ушком. — Скажи, а как вы обходитесь без женщин в походах?

Вопрос был такой неожиданный и неудобный, что Эмиль даже слегка покраснел.

— Ну, обычно за армией следует обоз... С, э-э... — Она кивнула, давая понять, что можно не продолжать, и Савиньяк радостно перескочил через неприличные подробности: — Но в этот раз господин Проэмперадор решил идти минимальными силами, так что обоза как такового у нас и нет...

— И именно поэтому ты мне так рад? — она игриво перекатилась на спину и чуть выпятила нижнюю губу. — А всякие пикантные слухи? Правда ли, что офицеры заводят себе юных красивых адъютантов? — Мари лукаво скосила взгляд на Эмиля. — У тебя есть?

Савиньяк поперхнулся. Вот так познания! Впрочем, свет всегда был извращен, чего ожидать...

— Н-нет, — запинаясь, сказал он и вдруг вспомнил Окделла. Каштановые вихры, поджарое мальчишеское тело, красивое, крепкое; высокий рост, вечно наивные серые глаза, надменно и смешно вздернутый подбородок, румянец на щеках... Прошило горячей волной.

Создатель! Эмиль закрыл глаза, обреченно ощущая, как недвусмысленно напрягается в паху. Мари, Зверь бы тебя побрал!

...И держа в своих объятиях женщину, лаская ее, покачиваясь в ней, Эмиль никак не мог отделаться от жарких видений — выгнутая мальчишеская спина, такое узкое, нежное тело; алая закушенная губа...

Ма-ри...

Ричард.

5  
К тому моменту, как они прибыли наконец в Вентозку, Дик успел возненавидеть и бакранов, и их селения, и их еду, и эту их всепроникающую пыль так, что едва ли самым детским образом не бросился на шею вышедшему встретить Проэмперадора Эмилю — кавалерийский генерал был красив в своем черно-белом мундире, улыбчив и золотоволос, а главное — он был до кончиков ногтей _своим_. Дик закусил губу, борясь с накатившими эмоциями, а Савиньяк тем временем подхватил Моро под уздцы.

— Господин Проэмперадор, вверенная мне часть Южной армии размещена и ждет дальнейших приказаний. Никаких происшествий в пути и на месте не было, — скороговоркой отчитался он, а потом воскликнул: — Рокэ! Ты не представляешь, что тут есть!

— Удиви меня, — ухмыльнулся Ворон, спешиваясь. Моро опасливо увели во двор губернаторского дома. — Но сначала вина! Ричард, пойдете с нами.

Дик даже не оскорбился, что его, как обычно, используют вместо пажа, тем более что Алва приказал налить и себе. Окделл передал командующим бокалы и примостился в уголке, больше всего мечтая снять с себя пропылившуюся насквозь одежду и завалиться спать; от пыли тяжело было дышать, кружилась голова.

— Представь себе, — рассказывал тем временем Савиньяк, — здешний губернатор с год назад обнаружил и восстановил старые гальтарские термы! Ох, Ро-о-окэ... Это такое блаженство! Мы должны немедленно, просто немедленно туда пойти! Посмотри, во что у тебя превратился бедный мальчишка, — Эмиль бросил на него смеющийся взгляд, тут же, впрочем, странно изменившийся; посерьезневший, что ли? Дик был слишком усталым, чтобы выяснять. Алва посмотрел тоже — словно бы только заметив, что Дик тут вообще есть! Ричард все-таки обиделся.

— Действительно... Подорванному Надором здоровью юноши вряд ли пойдет на пользу вся эта въевшаяся пыль. Допиваем, и веди.

 

Теплая вода усыпляла. Дик, отказавшийся от услуг служанки и быстренько помывшийся сам, теперь, почти засыпая, глядел, как красивая полуобнаженная девица в «гальтарских» одеждах моет длинные темные волосы маршала. Черные тяжелые как шелк пряди скользят, перетекают сквозь пальцы; Ворон улыбается, запрокидывая лицо...

Ричард, вздрогнув и вырываясь из дремоты, перевел на Савиньяка смущенный взгляд. Эмиль сидел, непринужденно облокотившись о бортик бассейна, и попеременно разглядывал его и Рокэ, ничуть не стесняясь ни своей, ни чужой наготы. Дикон вспомнил, что первые пять минут его это смущало, а потом он привык; правда, взгляд Савиньяка, рассеянно скользящий по нему, все равно казался неуловимо странным. Если бы это не было таким глупым, Ричард решил бы, что Эмиль голоден, и стесняется их поторопить.

Раздался легкий плеск — это Ворон, запрокинув голову, сполз в воду чуть ниже; у служанки выступил едва заметный румянец на щеках. Пальцы, касающиеся волос и кожи маршала, вздрогнули и с еще большей нежностью принялись массировать и гладить. Дику отчего-то стало неприятно.

Стараясь не обратить на себя внимания, он тихо вылез из бассейна и покинул зал.

ТЕКСТ НЕ БЫЛ ЗАКОНЧЕН


End file.
